The Kraang Actually Did It!
by The Potal
Summary: 15 years ago, the Kraang performed an experiment of mungen on a human subject. That human subject is the only known subject to have survived the Kraang and tell the tale, though he doesn't remember it right. But what happens when the Shredder, Kari, and the Kraang go after him and captures him? It is then only up to the P&F gang and the TMNT gang to save the day.(Story in 2 part
1. Kraang plots

**Alright folks, here it is, the first chapter of the Book series war. So please enjoy!**

**-The Potal**

* * *

><p>"Ergh! Let go of me!" the Shredder said as he struggled against the Kraang's forces. He was being pulled deep into the Kraang's deep labyrinth of a underwater base to see Kraang Prime. As when he was about to stab the Kraang holding him, the Shredder was pushed into a room and let go off. The room was bare except for a huge TV screen and a counter on which a young human girl was fixing her fingernails. She looked up.<p>

The young girl had dark brown hair, as dark as mud, with blue -mud colored eyes. She looked like any other human girl would, she wore the newest fashions, had the holes in her pants, and even nice looking fingernails.

"Who are you?! You're not the Kraang Prime!" the Shredder yelled, turning only to discover that the two Kraangs that had been holding him had left. The giant TV screen suddenly turned on, showing Kraang Prime's ugly face. "Noooo, she's my daughter."

"Daughter? But h-"

The girl jumped off the counter. " The precious lab experiment we tested on the perfect mutagen years ago did this to me. It also did it to my father."

Shredder turned his attention back to the big ugly blob on television. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

Kraang Prime's daughter suddenly swung out a sword, pointing it towards the Shredder's neck. "We have a deal, remember? And it's your turn to pay."

The Shredder laughed. "Child, I don't do my part till I get what I want. And what I want is a dead Splinter, that I'd gotten the pleasure to kill."

"Then you should like this," a voice said suddenly. A badly beat up man with the same colored hair and eyes as the Kraang Prime's daughter, appeared out of the shadows. He pulled out a remote and turned the television screen from Kraang Prime's face to a green screen that was constantly beeping.

"You see Master Shredder, 15 years ago we captured a human being to test what we thought to be the perfect forma of mutagen on. The only problem is that that human got away. And since no Kraang that was in that experiment has lived to see today, we have no idea where she is."

"She?"

"Yes. We believe the human who got injected with the perfect forma of mutagen was April O'Neal. This tracking device on the television screen will point to where she is at."

"And this is supposed to make me care by?"

"Remember, April O'Neal is always near Master Splinter."

Underneath his mask, the Shredder smiled.

"Target found," the television said suddenly.

But instead of an April O'Neal as the Kraangs predicted, it was Hamoto Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


	2. Merry early Christmas Splinter

It was dark as I opened my eyes and blinked. I sighed. Today was the 16th anniversary of the day everything changed forever. First it was the day I was turned into a giant rat and accepted those four baby turtles as my sons. But that wasn't the strangest thing. For some reason, it felt like something within my memory was altered. Like it was changed. Like as if someone, or something, erased my memory. I tried to remember what really happened for years, but every time I do, I get terrible headaches and the sudden urge to kill myself. Like I didn't deserve to live.

I sat up from my "bed". My eyes had no adjusted to the dim light and I could now see the huge tree in the middle of the room. Coming from the kitchen, a loud crash was heard. I smiled weakly. Michelangelo.

Michelangelo, the last of my sons, was the most happy and the most innocent of them all. While Raphael and Leonardo were pretty much just like adults, Michelangelo was just like a 12 year old kid. "Mickey!" Leonardo suddenly yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Ouch! Ouch, ouch, Ouch!"

"Man, I don't even need to beat you up, you beat your own self up," Raphael's voice rang out impaling that he was now up. I smiled. Little did I know that today will also change my life as I know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Danville 8:30 am Tuesday 15 Dec <strong>

**Phineas POV:**

My eyes slowly opened as the bright winter sunlight reached through my window and touched my bed, heating it up. I threw off the covers, remembering what today was, without throwing Perry off the bed. Though winter and snowing rapidly, it was still hot outside. Perry grumbled slightly as the covers covered him. I laughed as I took them off and picked him up.

"Perry, guess what today is! It's the first day of winter break!" I turned, putting Perry down in the process, and spied my half-brother Ferb still asleep.

"Ooff!" he yelled as I threw a pillow at him.

"I don't know Stacy. Do you really think I should?" Candace's voice was heard as Ferb, Perry, and I walked down the stairs. Candace was on the phone with her best friend Stacy, talking about our Uncle Benson coming over to have Christmas with us this year. He would be here around tomorrow night.

Candace crossed her legs. "Yeah, I could see that..."

Mom smiled as we sat down, putting a pile of pancakes in front of everyone of us. (Except Perry, of course.) "Good mornings dears," she said before turning to face Candace. "Candace, sweety, off the phone, it's breakfast time." Candace rolled her eyes, yet did what she was told. Suddenly the home phone rang. "I've got it!" my half-dad said, getting up and answering the phone.

"Yes. No. Oh, I see... I'll be sure to tell the kids." My half-dad hung up the phone. "Uncle Benson can't come. The snow in New York is way too bad."

Ferb and I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong> 9:30 am Dec 15<strong>

**Master Splinter's POV:**

It was a silent morning so far. My sons and I were busily eating breakfast when suddenly, _slam! _

One of the walls of my home fell down to reveal Shredder and a whole lot of his cronies. Shredder smiled.

"Merry earlier Christmas Homoto Yoshi."


	3. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

**New York Sewers 10:31 am**

** Splinter's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. After all these years, Shredder had finally caught up to me. And right next to him, by his side, was_ Kari._

Though I now knew that she was my daughter Miaw, I didn't have the heart to fight back. I had already lost her once. What if I lost her again? What if this time Shredder really does kill her right before my eyes?

I quickly took a fighting stance. "Oh I wouldn't do that Hamoto Yoshi," Shredder said. Maybe it was just me or I believe that was when Shredder smiled slightly underneath his mask.

"Oh yeah, and why not?!" Raphael barked. I wanted to groan. Anger is not what you use to fuel you in a fight.

"This is why," Shredder said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. He pulled out a controller with one single pink button and pressed it. Foot Bots suddenly flew down through ceiling, grabbing at me and my sons. At first we attacked, but when our kicks and punches went through them Donnie stopped.

"What the heck is going on Donnie!?" Leonardo asked.

"I-I don't know. They seem to be only Foot Bot holograms?" Donatello said quietly as he paused to slice his hand through the Foot Bot hologram. But he never got the chance. For then the hologramed Foot Bot reared back and slammed Donatello right into the next wall. "Ahhhhh!" Donatello yelled.

It contiened like that. We contied to fight, only to put our self's through them, and they contied to grab at us, floating in and out of the floor and ceiling. Soon Shredder had us all captured.

Shredder and Miaw started to laugh evilly, only to be replaced by a more evil, more sinister, laugh. "Urrgg, show yourself!" Raphael yelled as he struggled. As all this went on, I thought desperately for a way out for my sons. I didn't care about myself, but for them.

A girl walked into view from behind Shredder. Her eyes were blueish-brown and her hair was a very dark brown. Strangely she seemed familiar. She looked around as we struggled. "Wow, you of all people Project 10991, I expected to live in a decent home. Not the sewers."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl looked at me with mocked concern. "You don't remember me? I'm shocked and appalled."

She seemed so familiar. _Who was she?!_

The girl put her hands to her hips. "Here, let's see if this helps," she said walking towards me and the Foot Bots holding me down. "You are a man who will not leave this place. For this is a place only dominated by the Kraang Katara."

My eyes widened. I remembered her.

Leonardo struggled against his bonds. "Who are you?! "

The girl turn to face him. "He has never told you? Well here, we've got time don't we Shredder? I'll tell you who I am and why I am connected to your little old rat friend/master..."

* * *

><p><strong>Danville 10:31 am<strong>

**Phineas' POV:**

My half-dad smiled weakly. "Hey, don't be upset boys. Just think, maybe he'll be able to surprise us."

I turned to face Ferb, who was now eating his Footloops rather sadly. Uncle Benson had always been his favorite uncle. I smiled. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."


	4. Kraang Princess Katara

**(New York City, Kraang's underwater base 1998 Dec 15 10:31)**

** Kraang Princess Katara's POV:**

_C'mon man_

_[News Report]_  
><em>And with the local DBT news, LL Cool J with a triumphant comeback<em>  
><em>[Mumbling]<em>  
><em>But tonight<em>

I shook my head at the Earthlings music. Though here to destroy them and take over their world, I had to say they had good music.

_Don't call it a comeback, I been here for years_

Or maybe it wasn't the fact that they were good. Maybe it was the fact that I had been turned into one of them. Or at least turned into looking like them.

_Rocking my peers and putting suckas in fear_

I pretended to rock an air guitar. I looked like them-acted like them all because of the stupid experiment on those worthless humans. I remember that I had been so enraged that day that I was cursed to look like this forever, I had all the scientists involved in that killed.

_Making the tears rain down like a mon-SOON_

_Listen to the bass go BOOM_  
><em>Explosion, overpowering<em>  
><em>Over the competition, I'm towering<em>  
><em>Wrecking shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops<em>  
><em>Don't you dare stare, you betta move<em>  
><em>Don't ever compare<em>  
><em>Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced<em>  
><em>Competition's paying the price<em>

_I'm gonna knock you out [HUUUH!]_  
><em>Mama said knock you out [HUUUH!]<em>

_Don't you call this a regular jam_  
><em>I'm gonna rock this land<em>  
><em>I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm<em>  
><em>And I'm just getting warm<em>  
><em>Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius<em>  
><em>Watch me bash this beat like a skull<em>  
><em>Cause you know I had beef wit<em>  
><em>Why do you riff with me, the maniac psycho<em>  
><em>And when I pull out my jammy get ready cause it might go<em>  
><em>BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?<em>

_Breakdown!_

Suddenly the door opened up to have one of my loyal subjects walk in. I stopped instantly. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

The Kraang Bot bowed. "Sorry my Lord, but Kraang has discovered the test subject who will prove useful in our project. Shall I take you to experiment 10991?"

_Shadow boxing when I heard you on the radio [HUUUH!]_  
><em>I just don't know<em>

I quickly turned off the music. "Yes. Now."

As the Kraang Bot lead the way out of the door, he said," Now there's been a bit of a mishap. Not one of the kidnapping Kraangs survived. Also, experiment 10991 already has mutagen on themselves. Don't worry though. That batch of mutagen should wear off soon."

I nodded just as we passed the standing upwards tube that was holding experiment 10991. Inside was a giant rat. Nearby him was four smaller standing upwards tubes, with four baby human-like turtles. I frowned. "What's this?"

"These were with the experiment 10991, sir," a working Kraang Bot said nervously. I slowly walked up to him and ripped out his guts.

"Should I remind you that I can rip and kill at will?"

The Kraang Bot shivered a no. My frown deepened. "Then we will, like I said earlier, have no other test subjects. Kill them," I said, letting the Kraang Bot go. He fell to the floor and mumbled a feeble thanks.

Kraang Bots surrounded the four other tubes, with guns, ready to kill. Suddenly though, the ground started to shake. I almost nearly fell down. Then out from the bottom of the floor jump another, yet failed, experiment. A gator.

He, roaring, slashed open the test tubes. All five new subjects fell, soon to get feebly up. And as we battled the gator, they all excaped.

* * *

><p><strong>Presant Day 10:45<strong>

**Mickey's POV:**

I gasped. "Leatherhead...," I whispered. The princess of the Kraang turned to face me. "Wow, oh, wow. What a great test subject here. I'll have to you as a how long torture test subject."

I slightly whimpered at the thought. Suddenly we all turned to a sudden noise. Master Splinter, who was still in dear shock, said, "My sons, escape..."

He manged to throw a ninja star that freed us all before the Kraang injected something into him. "Sensai!" Leo yelled.

"Aahhh!" I yelled as a Kraang Bot started to pulled me down into the ground, though I don't know how that was possible.

Leo started to run towards Master Splinter, but Ralph grabbed his hand just seconds after he had saved me. "Come on Leo. We've got to go. We'll get Uncle Benson's help." Leo and the rest of us nodded. Benson, Master Splinter's best friend, was so close to us that we actually did call him Uncle Benson.

"Don't let them escape!" Shredder barked, pointing his finger at us, as we started to rush out of the sewers. I saw Leo look back at the limp body of Master Splinter and the Kraang Bots dragging him away. The Kraang princess was looking at him like he was some sort of prize. I could'a swore that Leo whispered then," Don't worry Sensai. We'll save you."

I grabbed his shoulder and shook it just as I dodged a shot from the Kraang Bot's guns. "Come on Leo!" I yelled. Leo shook out of his trance, looked at me, and nodded. We left.

* * *

><p><strong>Danville 11:30 <strong>

**Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's POV:**

I heard Perry the Platypus walk in. I turned, with a wicked, sly smile on my face. "Why Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected wonderful surprise!" I lied, making sure Perry the Platypus knew by the look on my face that I had lied. I could'a swore my smile was up to my ears. I watched as Perry stepped onto the big x on the floor(seriously, how does he never see that?) and got trapped in my made of human earwax animal trap. I laughed. "And by a unexpected wonderful surprise, I mean a totally expected awful surprise!"


	5. The Transport-over-There Machine

**Danville 12:31 Outside in Backyard**

** Phineas' POV:**

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I waved goodbye. Ferb finished the part of the invention we were making today, covered it up, looked up, and manged to wave goodbye as well as both Mom and Dad got into Mom's red car and started to drive out of the driveway. Shortly after though, he fell off the tree.

"You okay Ferb?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. Ferb, then slowly climbed up the tree to finish the rest of our project.

"Remember, Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon!" Mom called. "They're watch over you till we're back."

Cadence, who had manged to walk outside by this time, muttered something unintelligible. "Bye!" I yelled again.

I turned back to face Ferb, who was still up in the tree. As soon as I heard Mom's car's tires drive away, I yelled," You can pull the sheet down now, Ferb. I think they're gone." Ferb nodded and started pulling up the snow-white sheet that had laid on top of our invention. There was no way we wanted our parents to know about this. It would mess up the surprise.

I stared up in amazement at our invention. We had, of course, built tons of amazing things over the course of this year, but this had to be the best one known to date. In front of me, standing over six feet tall, was a huge circle-shaped building with one room. The outside was all metal-looking with pipes leading to where Ferb only knew. Right under the door inside, which was three feet off the ground, was a red boiling boiler. I raised a thumbs up to Ferb.

As I stared up at this in amazement, I heard the crisp soft sound of girl snow boots going across the ground. My smile brightened. Isabella. "What 'cha doing?"

I turned to face Isabella. God, was she ever gorgeous. Today she wore a fluffy coat, that yet it was fluffy, made her look skinner than before, pink girl snow boots, and small pink gloves. But it was her face that got me. Surrounded by that fluffy coat and loose feathers that had somehow manged to sneak their way out of the coat, was her beautiful face.

Again, my smile brightened. "Hey Isabella. We're making a transporter machine," I said indicting to our invention. Isabella looked at it brightly.

"Um, haven't that been already been made? Remember the time I was turned into that disgusting platypus?" Cadence asked, walking up to us. She shivered. "Sure is getting cold out here," she whispered.

I nodded. "But this time it will transport Uncle Benson here so he can spend the holiday with us."

Cadence frowned. "But you know I hate Uncle Benson. That's why I asked Stacy if I should get a job just for this holiday. There's just something off about him."

"Oooooo, what's that?!" Buford's voice was suddenly heard.

We all turned quickly to see Buford pushing a big red button. "Buford, No!" I yelled.

A green portal opened. Five seconds later, as we all watched in awa, five ninja-looking turtles, a girl, and two boys fell out of the portal and onto the ground, unconscious. We all stared at the portal as it closed before rushing up to the strange unconscious people. They started to groan...

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes earlier, still in Danville<strong>

** Perry the Platypus POV:**

"And that's why, Perry the Platypus, I've created this, the Transport-to-There-inator!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz yelled as he tore off the white sheet. I gasped as I saw the view. A huge machine, that looked largely like a pink and blueish gun, now stood plainly before me. And pointed straight at me. Dr. D walked up to it and turned it on. "And now, Perry the Platypus I will transport you to another dimension, probably to the Big Baby Head's dimension," Dr. D said as he shot at me. Me, unable to escape, crouched, waiting for the hit. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Dr. D's machine had fired, but at, well, nothing. "B-b-b-but I-I don't understand. I-I-I made sure it worked earlier... "

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there. Potal here, I just wanted to say that the next chapter will have a character that I've created earlier in a different TMNT story, called Tails of a Rat. Benson and his family will mostly be the same as they were in the original story they were in, but there will be a few changes. More later.<strong>

** From, **

**The Potal.**


	6. Uncle Benson's apartment

**New York, 11:41 (Richard Benson's apartment.)**

**Jake-Long Benson's POV:**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!_

I smiled as I turned to put the tinsel onto the stairs of the apartment as Uncle Benson lifted April O'Neal to put on the Christmas star on the Christmas tree. This was way more fun than home ever was at Christmas time.

_'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!_  
><em>Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!<em>

Uncle Benson, Aunt Odeny, April O'Neal, Casey, and I were busily putting up Christmas decorations around Uncle Benson's apartment. April and I looked at each other before I turned back around. I excitedly hurried up, I didn't want to be unfinished when our guest arrive. My Uncle's best friend, Master Splinter, and his family were soon to come over.

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!_

Casey joined me. He smiled. "Man, I love Christmas. Nothing bad ever happens on Christmas."

_See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!_  
><em>Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!<em>

_Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!_  
><em>While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!<em>  
>Suddenly there was a banging on the window. We all turned and smiled at each other, for we knew who that was. I rushed to the window and quickly opened it. "Hurry," I said against the fury snow. "Come in!"<p>

Leo, Mickey, Ralph, and Donnie all walked in. There was a moment of silence as I slowly closed the window.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Uncle Benson asked. All four ninja turtles looked at the ground, ashamed. "He's-he's been captured," Leo muttered.

"What?!"

_Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la! _

April quickly turned off the music.

All four ninja turtles quickly told us what happened. "Strange. I always thought April was the missing link towards the Kraang's conquest to rule the world," Uncle Benson said. Leo nodded. "Us too.

I looked at Casey. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"What?!"

"Can you help us Uncle Benson?" Donnie asked. Uncle Benson nodded before starting to walk around the apartment. Suddenly he stopped to rush into a nearby closet to quickly pull out a family album.

"Um, Uncle Benson, we really love your family and all, but we don't think this the time to look at a family album," Leo said as Uncle Benson started flipping through the pages.

" It's not," Uncle Benson said absentmindedly. "There is only one place of that I can think of that will supply the Kraang with enough energy to suck all the mutagen out of Master Splinter's blood, therefore for filling their part one of their conquest."

"So, the Kraang can't just do it anywhere?" April asked. Uncle Benson shook his head.

"No. They can only do it on one day of the year too,"Uncle Benson said as he stopped flipping through the pages and motioned to a certain picture. "Christmas Eve."

We all gathered close together to look at the picture better. It was of two strangely familiar boys, one with a triangle head and the other with green hair, making a snow man.

Wait, were those my cousins _Phineas and Ferb?!_

There was a moment of silence till Ralph finally said," Man, that kid's got a big head."

I stabbed him in the ribs. "Hey, don't you go around, bad mouthing my cousins," I said.

"But why did they never did that with April? Or if she wasn't the missing link, what did they want with her?!" Donnie asked.

Uncle Benson shrugged. "I don't know. But my ride is to come any minute now. You all are glad to take it. I'll meet you there."

"Huh?!" we all asked.

Uncle Benson motioned to the two boys in the picture. "Last Christmas I spent with them. I've seen what they can do. Any minute now it is do that a portal to take me there will arrive. Those two boys are geniuses. Got it from me, obviously."

Aunt Odeny shook her head sadly as I rolled my eyes. Everyone else groaned. "What?!" Uncle Benson asked. He turned to face open space.

"Any minute now. Five... Four...Three...Two... One."

A green and white swirling portal appeared out of the open space. Leo and Uncle Benson smiled as everyone else let their jaw hang loose, including me.

Leo walked up to Uncle Benson. "Thank you for your help. Are you sure you can meet us there?" Uncle Benson nodded.

"Don't worry about Odeny and Jake. They're stay here."

"No, I want to go help!" I said.

Uncle Benson looked at me sadly.

"But I promised your parents that I wouldn't get you into any trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "So, fighting a giant of a man with the feared monster hunter's daughter, Emily Muterzilm, isn't dangerous enough? I asked.

Uncle Benson sighed. "Fine," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just promise me you wouldn't get hurt."

I nodded.

We then left through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to tell you that Emily Muterzilm and Jake-Long Benson are also my OCs from Tails of a Rat series. Haven't finished the series yet, though.<strong>

_**From,**_

**The Potal.**


	7. Meiyo

**New York, 12:41 (In Underwater Water Base of Kraang's.)**

** Kraang Princess Katara's POV:**

* * *

><p>It was busy in the Underwater water base of Kraang's. Our experiment had just been captured and had been placed inside a test tube. Kari and Master Shredder were still here, much to my disappointment. I frowned. I needed to get rid of them somehow. <em>Or maybe I can use them.<em>

All these thoughts and more swam through my head as I quickly walked through the hallway to the main testing room. Kraang Bots swarmed all around, busily away on computers or doing blood tests on experiment. I watch for a second a boy with blueish purple hair on one of the small computer screens fight Malavai Quinn with a light saver, before turning my attention to the object in the very middle of the room. Experiment 10991, or Master Splinter was back in the very same test tube 16 years ago. My frown slightly turned upwards before I heard my name. It was Shredder and his daughter Kari.

I started down the stairs. "Yes?" I said.

Master Shredder pointed at Experiment 10991. "This is not what I meant in finishing him off! I wanted the pleasure myself."

I pulled out a blade out of my blue jean pocket and held it silently. " And did you honestly thought you would?" I thrust my blade out to his neck just as Master Shredder's blades popped out of his hands. _"Anata wa ima, watashitachi no tame ni hataraku. Anata wa anata no meiyo no tame ni hataraku. Anata wa watashiachi o teikyo sury tame ni ikiru. _Understand? _Watashitachi wa anata ni meiyo o ataeta, Masutasupurinta kari. Anata wa anat no meiyo o wasure aete shimasen."_

Master Shredder growled, but nodded. He left. I nodded. "We shall be arriving in Danville in about twenty minutes." As I walked off, I could'a swore I heard Dogpound walk up to Kari and speak to her.

"How dare she speak to us like that," Kari said. "That girl has no honer."

"Um, Kari, I don't think she needs honor. Kari, I don't believe your dad is head dog anymore."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being so short. Next one won't. I promise.<strong>

-**The Potal.**


	8. Emily Muterzislm

Danville** 1: 10 **

** Jake-Long Benson's POV:**

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!_  
><em>How are thy leaves so verdant!<em>  
><em>O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,<em>  
><em>How are thy leaves so verdant!"<em>

My eyes slowly started to flutter open as I groaned. Never in my life, have I been so hot or in so much pain, yet to numb to move. "What?" I thought as I felt something in my mouth. My eyes looked down to see that somehow I had manged to get a part of a heavy Christmas blanket that had somehow gotten on top of me shoved into my mouth. I quickly spit it out and sat up slowly, groaning.

_Not only in the summertime,_

_But even in winter is thy prime._

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_  
><em>How are thy leaves so verdant!<em>

I was in a heavenly Christmas decorated living room with a huge fire-place and Christmas tree in the far left corner.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_

A lot of groans were suddenly heard. I looked down. April, Casey, Donnie, Ralph, and Leo were all laying on the floor, with Mickey and I on the two couches. We each had a heavy Christmas blanket on us. I turned to see Phineas staring at me from the kitchen . "I'm so glad you all are awake!" he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well right now I wished I was dead."

_Much pleasure doth thou bring me!_

"Oh Jake! I'm so glad you could come!" Isabella exclaimed as she rushed up to me and hugged me. I noticed Phineas frown in the background. I frowned back. We both had a crush on Isabella.

"Uh, not trying to break the moment, but who, or what, are these guys?" Candace yelled, pointing to the four ninja turtles.

Casey looked at April. He laughed. "And what are we? Chopped liver?"

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_  
><em>Much pleasure doth thou bring me!<em>

Ralph and Leo stood up. "We're teenage mutant ninja turtles," Leo said. Candace screamed.

_For every year the Christmas tree,_  
><em>Brings to us all both joy and glee.<em>  
><em>O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,<em>  
><em>Much pleasure doth thou bring me!<em>

Candace turned to face Ferb. "Can you please turn that off?!" Ferb nodded.

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,_  
><em>Thy candles shine out br-<em>

Candace turned back to us. By then Casey, April, Donnie, Mickey, and I had all gotten up. "Why in bloody heck is there four teenage mutant ninja turtles in our living room?!" She glared at Phineas, Ferb, and I. "You guys are so busted," she said as she stormed off.

"Just as I remember her," I said.

"But why are you here Jake? I thought you said you were spending the holidays with your Uncle Benson who couldn't come because of the snow," Isabella said.

"Yes, and where is Uncle Benson?" Ferb asked.

"He'll be here soon," I said. "For now, we need to find the most strongest energy holding area in Danville."

"Why?"

"Because we need to save Master Splinter!" Mickey said.

"Master Who?"

We quickly filled them in. We quickly told them about the Kraang and how we and the turtles had met in the first place.

There was a moment of silence. Then Candace, who I guess had been listening this whole time, walked out. "We'll help," she said. Everyone nodded. I grinned.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "That's probably Grandma and Grandpa," Phineas said as he walked over to the door.

"Wait! Let us hid. If we don't, they'll freak out," Leo said.

Phineas turned to face him. "Oh don't worry. Grandma can't hardly see anymore, and Grandpa will love you. Trust me. He loves turtles." Leo thought for a minute then nodded. Phineas opened the door. But it wasn't Grandma or Grandpa...

"Soooo sorry I'm late Isabella, you won't believe the traffic on the street," Emily Muterzislm said breathlessly as she stood out in the cold.

But this time instead of wearing the most in and popular clothes, she wore a Fire Scout Girls uniform, with no more than twenty badges on it.

"Soooo, what's the problem?"

"Emily Muterzislm!?" I yelled. Emily turned and noticed me.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh duh, Isabella is my cousin. I come over here for the holidays _every_ year."

Isabella nodded.

My jaw hanged open.

Used to, Emily and us weren't, well, the best of friends. Her father, famous monster hunter Elmo Muterzislm, had taught her to be cruel to all that wasn't poplar. But then Emily got possed by Abigail Adams( not the 2nd president's wife) and a lot of crazy stuff happened. Finally Emily and Elmo Muterzislm joined our side after nearly being killed by the Shredder. Emily still had the hole in her neck where Shredder's blade had pierced through.

"You guys know each other?" Phineas asked. I nodded.

Emily then noticed the turtles. "What are they doing here, and where's Master Splinter?" We quickly filled her in. She frowned when we had finished. "Let me get my dad on this," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so what do you think so far? I know, I know I haven't wrote the stuff that Jake-Long Benson admits happens in the third to last paragraph. But that is because I haven't finished the Tails of a Rat series yet. This takes place way afterwards. But please tell me what you think.<strong>

**-****The Potal**


	9. ABC Cafe Red and Back In my life

**Danville 1:01 pm.**

**Emily Muterzislm's POV:**

As I opened the door to let my dad and myself in, I didn't know what to expect. I half-hearty expected that as soon as we opened the door we were to find everyone swarming to get around us, for my dad was their only hope in saving Master Splinter. I swallowed hard as I thought of all the awful things they must be doing to him. My dad, Elomo Muterzislm, sensing this, put a calming hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded.

**Jake-Long Benson**:  
>At Danville,<br>The sections are prepared!

**Casey**:  
>The Kraang,<br>They're straining at the leash!

**April**:  
>Students, workers, everyone,<br>There's a river on the run,  
>Like the flowing of the tide,<br>Danville coming to our side!

**Phineas**:  
>The time is near...<br>So near, it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
>And yet beware...<br>Don't let the fruit juice go to your brains!

**Casey:**  
>For the army we fight is a dangerous foe<br>With the men and the arms that we never can match.  
>Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies,<br>But the national guard will be harder to catch.  
>Leo<strong>:<strong>  
>We need a sign<br>To rally the people,  
>To call them to arms,<br>To bring them in line!

**Phineas:**  
>Have you asked of yourselves<br>What's the price you might pay?  
>Is it simply a game<br>For rich young boys to play?  
>The color of the world<br>Is changing day by day.  
>Red - the blood of angry men!<br>Black - the dark of ages past!  
>Red - a world about to dawn!<br>Black - the night that ends at last!

**Ferb:**  
>Red...<p>

**Leo:**  
>the blood of angry men!<p>

**Ferb**:  
>Black...<p>

**Ralph**:  
>the dark of ages past!<p>

**All**:  
>Red...<p>

**Mickey**:  
>a world about to dawn!<p>

**All**:  
>Black...<p>

**April**:  
>the night that ends at last!<p>

**Casey, Jake-Long Benson, and April:**  
>Red - the blood of angry men!<br>Black - the dark of ages past!  
>Red - a world about to dawn!<br>Black - the night that ends at last!

**Phineas**:

Well, Casey, do we have all the tools?  
>Jake, Isabella, our time is running short.<br>Burford, put the gun down!  
>Do we have the tools we need?<p>

**Burford**:  
>In Danville, they're with us to a man!<p>

**Isabella**:  
>In New York, they're tearing up the stones! In New York, their time has come!<p>

**Burford**:  
>Twenty rifles, good as new!<p>

**All, but Burford**:  
>Burford!<p>

{Burford groans.}

**Donnie**:  
>Double that in Port St. Cloud!<p>

**Phineas:**  
>When is the hour of fate?<br>What is the sign we await?

**All:**  
>They will come one and all.<br>They will come when we call!

I rolled my eyes. "Yeeeaaahhh, and when you're done with that, lets get on with our real life okay?"

Everyone turned to face us. My dad quickly shut the door, to stop the cold from coming in.

"So what's the problem?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

As to find out, Phineas' and Ferb's grandparents weren't all that bad. In fact, they actually thought this was all a game and said we could in fact continue, if we get done before dinner. (Phineas' and Ferb's parents wouldn't be home till Christmas Day.)

Phineas and Leo was quickly filling my father in, when I noticed Jake dragged Isabella outside. I very slowly followed them.

Isabella and Jake were both sitting on the edge of the porch by the time I got there. And Jake had just revealed his feelings for Isabella. I hung back, afraid. I had a crush on Jake ever since we became friends. He always seemed to get me. But I couldn't tell him. No, I was too afraid.

**Isabella**: How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
>This change, can people really fall in love so fast?<br>What's the matter with you, Isabella?  
>Have you been too much on your own?<br>So many things unclear  
>So many things unknown.<p>

In my life  
>There are so many questions and answers<br>That somehow seem wrong  
>In my life<br>There are times when I catch in the silence  
>The sigh of a faraway song<br>And it sings  
>Of a world that I long to see<br>Out of reach  
>Just a whisper away<br>Waiting for me!

You know I'm alive?  
>You know if I'm real?<br>You see what I see?  
>You feel what I feel?<p>

In my life  
>I'm no longer alone<br>Now the love in my life  
>Is so near ...<br>Find me now, find me here!

**Jake-Long Benson**: In my life  
>You have burst like the music of angels<br>The light of the sun!  
>And my life seems to stop<br>As if something is over  
>And something has scarcely begun.<br>Isabella you're the friend that I have feelings for  
>You have brought me here<br>Thanks to you, I am one with the gods  
>And Heaven is near!<br>And I soar through a world that is new, that is free.

**Emily** : Every word that he says  
>Is a dagger in me!<br>In my life  
>There's been no one like him anywhere<br>Anywhere, where he is  
>If he asked... I'd be his.<p>

**Jake-Long Benson& Emily**: In my life, there is someone who touches my life ...

**Jake-Long Benson**: Waiting near!

**Emily**: Waiting here!

**Elomo Muterzislm**: Isabella! Jake!

I turned to see that my dad had poked his head out through the door.

Isabella and Jake turned. "Yes?" Jake asked.

"Come on in. I need to talk to you."


	10. Prisoners and Fights

**Danville Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment 1:01 pm**

** Perry the Platypus POV:**

"Norm, where's the wrench?!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried as he circled his Transport-Over-There-intor.

"A what sir?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz's robot, Norm, cried.

"The wrench! You know the long silver sticky thingy with the hole at the end-urggg!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stomped away, madly, to get the wrench himself. I rolled my eyes and started tapping my foot impatiently. I had to get back to Phineas and Ferb.

All of a sudden, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Transport-Over-There-intor started buzzing. My eyes widened as a pink and white portal appeared. Human sized robots, who I'm guess were controlled by the soft fleshy pink thingy in their stomach crossed over through the portal. I watched as a man wearing a full suit of Japanese armor, two girls, a fish walking on robot legs, and a walking and seemingly alive skeleton human size dog thing passed through. Finally, two last robots entered, tugging on the chains of a chained giant rat. The rat narrowed his eyes. One of the girls, with brown hair and brownish blue eyes, laughed evilly.

The man in the Japanese armor turned to face the girl.

"This is the place?! With a pharmacist and a platypus in a man-made human earwax cage?" He motioned to us.

_"You call us strange?" _I thought.

The girl looked at me. "Technically , he's not a platypus."

I gasped. _How did she know?! _I hadn't always been a platypus. Long ago, during the American Revolution, I was human. King George's son in fact. But when I learned of the American cause I left Europe and joined. But I hadn't been alone. A witch had followed me. Of all the hearts I coulda broke, I broke a witch's. She then cursed me to be this dreadful creäture forever more.

"Did I heard you gasp, Perry the Platypus? Holly Guacamole!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he witnessed the scene.

The girl looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz weirdly, then turned to taunt the giant rat.

**The Girl:**

Look down! Look down!  
>Don't look 'em in the eye.<br>Look down! Look down!  
>You're here until you die.<p>

The giant rat glared at her.

"Oh, I get it now! You all are evil scientists! Like me!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. The man in the full Japanese armor, the fish man, the skeleton dog thing, and the girl all turned and cocked their eyebrow at him.

"What?!"

"Evil scientists! And he must be your nemesis!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz motioned towards the giant rat. "He's soooo cute!"

Katara motioned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Please say we can kill him."

"No," the man in the full Japanese armor said. "He will come in great use to us.

"Soooo, what's your evil back story?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, clearly not getting the main idea that the man in the armor and girl wanted to kill him.

"You sure?"

"Back story?"

"Cause I _would _love to."

"Shut up!"

What was doing in all this? Trying to escape of course! I had to help the giant rat. I quickly pulled out a laser, no way on earth I was touch Dr. Doofenshmirtz's earwax, and busted my way out.

"Yeah! You have to have a tragic back story like this! Hit it ladies!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to dance as eight backup dancers appeared. You could tell the other guys were as confused as I was.

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:**

You see Valentine's is torture, and my birthday is a mess,  
>New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest!<br>Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess  
>That I really don't hate Christmas!<p>

You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore,  
>Mardi Gras is a waste, unless you own a candy store,<br>All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor,  
>But I really don't hate Christmas.<p>

Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence,  
>But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence,<br>It makes me tense!

From the evil scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected,  
>But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective,<br>Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective.  
>No, I really don't hate Christmas.<p>

I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring,  
>Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing,<br>I can work up animosity for almost anything.  
>Tell me why I don't hate Christmas.<p>

Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see,  
>So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy.<br>What's wrong with me?

How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt  
>When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault?<br>If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault.  
>But I really don't hate Christmas.<p>

_Oh, what the heck. Kickline!_

No, I really...  
>No, I really don't hate Christmas!<p>

_I have an intense BURNING indifference!_

The backup dancers then left to who knows where till the next time Dr. Doof needed to scare every baby in this apartment building.

There was a moment of silence as the man in the Japanese armor and the girls looked at Dr. Doof weirdly, during which I quickly made a fighting stance. The man in the Japanese armor quickly noticed.

"Xever, kill him."

The fish man grunted and raced my way. I quickly flipped and kicked him in the neck. Xever fell to the ground, shocked. He shook his head.

"Great," he grunted. "First teenage mutate ninja turtles, a dog skeleton, then a ninja cat-tiger that wants to eat me, and now this. What has my life come to?"

"Xever."

"Yes, Master." He got up, ready to attack.

But he never got the chance. For I quickly used a straight line kick and kicked him clear into the wall.

The dog skeleton growled, then came at me. He quickly grabbed my leg as I kicked again and threw me against the wall. The dog skeleton grinned. "Not so good now, huh?"

He charged, only to have me move at the last minute and have him slam into the wall, leaving a big dog skeleton hole. The dog skeleton whimpered.

The man in the Japanese armor rolled his eyes before five daggers came out of his hand armor. He swung, missing me by an inch. I flipped again, only to be grabbed and swung down onto the floor. "I've had enough of this nonsense." He swung down, ready to kill me when both the giant rat and the girl that had not spoken yet yelled,"Stop!"

The man turned, letting me escape. "_Sorry, giant rat," _I thought as I escaped, racing away.

The man walked over the the girl. "You would stop me?"

"That platypus has no value to us Father. What about everything you taught me? About honer?"

The man turned and slapped the rat. "There. That's all the honer you need now."

Turning to face Dr. Doof, he said,"You will help us."

"Oooo, a evil scientist teamup!"

The man grabbed Dr. Doof by the collar.

"Shut up."

Dr. Doof nodded feebly.


	11. Elomo Muterzislm

**Danville, 1:31**

** Emily Muterzislm's POV:**

I watched sadly, and hurt, as Jake and my cousin stood up and walked in together, holding hands. I looked down, ashamed, as I snuck my way inside.

My forty-year-old father, with his slightly stumbled chin and monster hunting tools, was sitting down with all my friends at the dinning room table drinking black coffee. He, noticing me, motioned for me to sit down right besides him. I sat down.

My father took a sip of his black coffee. "So, you guys are saying that Master Splinter has been kidnapped by the Kraang, and is the missing link towards world domination?" I nodded as Phineas' and Ferb's grandparents smiled and started on Phineas' and Buford's hot chocolate. Good thing they thought this was a game.

My father nodded and took another sip. "And that Benson told you that there is only one place and time a year for them to do it, and that is here, somewhere in Danville?"

Jake nodded.

"Your uncle Benson is right. That's a first."

Jake frowned.

I smiled as I thought of how Benson and my father disliked each other. If it wasn't for Master Splinter, I'm sure they wouldn't be "friends." (I'm rather sure one would have killed the other with a blow torch.)

My father suddenly slammed down his mug, snapping me out of my thoughts, and frighting Phineas' and Ferb's grandparents. When he lifted it, I realized he had left a solid round black rim on the table.

"The only way they're getting Master Splinter peacefully is over my dead body." Everyone smiled. I still remembered when my father tried to kill Master Splinter. That was how I had gotten that little hole in my neck. I started to rub it absentmindedly as Leo spoke.

"But why only here? And why did they even went after April if she wasn't the missing link?"

My father stood up and started walking around the round dinning table, rubbing his stumbled chin absentmindedly as he thought. Finally, he spoke.

" Because of the high frequencies of the ultraviolet rays, and because she has something they want."

"Ultrawhat?" Mickey said.

"Ultraviolet rays," Donnie said. "They're the waves emitted from the sun and are the reason we get sun tans or sun burns."

"But Mr. Muterzislm, it's winter! The sun isn't out!" April cried.

"Oh, but these aren't normal ultraviolet rays. These are formed off the remains of a dead space monster that has hovers over just one spot on earth on Christmas Eve night, right here in Danville. The problem is, where?"

"Wait, dead space monster?" Leo asked.

My father nodded. "Yes. Back in the times of the Egyptians, there were many so called gods. One was a huge sea serpent that flew over the night sky. Though not a god, it was real. Three centuries later, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, and finally great, grandfather killed him. His remains are still there, in the stars."

"But how are we to find out where they are gonna hover?" Casey asked. "We've seen your stuff. And none of it has to do with great monster sky sea serpents."

"Ahhh, but you haven't seen my great grandfather's old computer. He used to research this stuff right here in Danville. It's in my old abandon monster hunting shack. You guys go tomorrow and find out where. The blizzard outside will block any signal to the computer." My dad motioned to the now getting bad blizard. Funny, I don't remember a blizzard starting earlier ...

My father stood up. "What are you going to do Mr. Muterzislm?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up Benson tomorrow." He sighed. "It's gonna be a loonnnnngggggg day..."

My dad got up to start packing for the adventure tomorrow. Isabella and Jake stood up, still holding hands. Phineas' eyes widened in shock.  
>"W-what are you doing? I-I thought you knew I had a crush on you!"<p>

Isabella turned to face him. "Wellllll Phineas, I had a crush on you too..."

"See! You can't go off dating this guy!"

"But you never mentioned anything. How was I supposed to know you cared?! At least he asked!"

And with that Jake and Isabella walked off, leaving Phineas in the background, jaw dropped.

I walked over to him and closed it.

"Hey, I've got a plan. You see, you date me, till she gets jealous. Then you got back to dating her and I go back..."

"Go back to what though?"

I sighed. "Fine. I like Jake."

Phineas held out his hand. "Deal."

I shook his hand. "Deal."


	12. Die a hero

**Danville, 10:30 am, Dec 16**

**Emily Muterzislm's POV:**

My hair whipped around my face, scratching it raw and cold, as we continued on through the cold icy fury on our bikes. My friends Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Jake, April, Leo, Ralph, Donnie, and Mickey were out in the middle of nowhere looking for my father's old abandoned shack. I cursed myself silently for not paying any attention to my father when he had tried to teach me about the monster hunting career. I would've known where this was. I would've known how to save Master Splinter by now.

"Where are we Emily?" Ralph barked.

I growled underneath my breath. I knew we were lost. I just didn't want to admit it. Suddenly my eyes widened in shock and happiness as I recognized the form of a shack. "We're here!" I yelled. I breathed in happily. Now we could save Master Splinter. Now Benson could spend the Christmas break with his family. Now there would be no more problems. Or so I thought.

"Ahhhhhhhh, HELP!" Buford suddenly yelled. We all turned and stopped to see that Buford had been pulled off his bike and was now being dragged away by the leader of a pack of rabid wolves. Dried blood that had been encrusted into the rabid wolves' saliva was now falling in flecks onto Buford.

"HELP!" he yelled as he tried to grasped something on the ground other than the soft snow, causing his fingernail to rip off due to the friction.

"I've got this," Ralph said bitterly as he pulled out his twin sai. As he raced off to help, he yelled," Go towards the shack!"

Hearing Ralph's voice, some of the wolves looked up and turned their attention to us. They growled.

"Run," Jake muttered.

We all raced towards the shack, the wolves at our backs. Finally, I reached the front door. Fumbling, I pulled out my dad's keys he had given me.

"Hurry!" Casey yelled as he and Donnie fought off two of the closest wolves.

I quickly unlocked the door and ushered everyone inside. Before going in, I took one good look at Ralph and Buford. Unknown to me, so did Phineas.

"Ralph!"

"Buford!"

We both yelled at the sight of our friends falling. I turned to face him before the wolves had the chance to jump them. "You get them into the shack. I'll fight them off." Phineas nodded.

I quickly pulled out my twin sais as Phineas started towards Buford. I had manged to kill two wolves before getting to Phineas and Buford. They were surrounded. "Take this!" I yelled as I threw him one of my twin sai. He nodded and caught it. I rushed over to Ralph. He was now all bruised and unconscious.

"Come on Ralph. Lets go," I whispered as I bent down to pick him up. Suddenly there was a growl and one of the wolves bit my leg. I shrieked and quickly stabbed him in the eye. I picked up Ralph. Phineas and Buford were now ready. We rushed into the shack. Casey, Isabella, and April were pushing with all their might to keep the door closed(those wolves were surprisingly strong), Donnie, Leo, Mickey, Baljeet, and Jake were busy trying to keep them from coming through the window, and Ferb was struggling to start the old computer in the middle of the shack.

Casey , Isabella, and April shut the door. Phineas laid Buford down just as I checked on Ralph. He was still unconscious and badly bruised, but he would make it. Behind my back, Phineas started to cry.

I whipped around to discover that Buford was _dying?_

"Buford please hang on buddy, we'll get you help, right guys?" Phineas looked up hoping to find one of us saying yes to the fact that Buford could be saved. As everyone stared at Phineas's eyes and struggling from keeping the dogs from coming in, Isabella, Mickey, and Baljeet started quietly crying.

I looked down. There wasn't anything I could do. I had to not listen to my father. He would've know what to do. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been all a snob before hand. I-I could've saved him.

Tears went down Phineas' face as his hope died. But he dared not let this show to Buford. Buford raised a shaking hand. "Phineas, do something for me."

"Anything Buford. Anything!"

"Tell them I died a hero. Tell them I actually did something with my life. Tell them that I wasn't really a bully."

"Buford don't say stuff like that! You're gonna live!"

"No, Phineas, I'm not. Promise me Phineas. Promise me you will tell them I died a hero."

"No! You're not gonna die!"

"Phineas promise me!"

Finally Phineas slowly nodded.

And with that, Buford smiled and passed on.


	13. Yelpings of the Dogs

**Danville 10:47 am**

**Emily Muterzilsm's POV:**

The air was silent and tense in the few following minutes. Not one said a word.

Everything was unfocused for me. Everything was a blur. I couldn't handle it. Buford was dead. True, I had never liked Buford, but it felt like my fault. I should'a went after Buford instead of Ralph. I mean, it was Ralphael, the toughest of them all! He would've been okay, right? I should have gone for the weak, not my best friend.

April groaned, breaking me from my thoughts. "I can't hold on much longer!" she said. I turned. I witnessed, for the first time ever, a broken-like Phineas. A lump filled my throat. I had thought that impossible. I had to get away. I turned, looking for something, _anything, _that could get me away from this reality. That's when I saw it.

_The computer. _

I quickly stood up and rushed towards it. My fingers feeling like stiff boards, I fumbled as I turned the computer on and typed in the password. "Emily, hurry!" Jake yelled from behind me. "They're breaking through the window!"

_No signal. _

I muttered shit underneath my breath and typed in the password again. This had to work, it just had to!

_No signal._

Again.

_No signal._

Again.

_No signal. _

"Shit!" I yelled.

Jake paused for just a second. I normally don't curse.

_Crash!_

I turned to see that a wolf had broken through, and now others were following. Jake fell back just as one hurled itself his way.

Suddenly, a far off howl was heard. The wolves stopped and howled back. Then they began to retreat.

"What the h?" Jake muttered.

* * *

><p>Casey threw another log into the fire place. He rubbed his hands together, trying to keep warm. "Jeez, Ferb and Emily, will you please hurry up?!"<p>

I turned my head to look at him. "We're hurrying as fast as we can!"

It had been a couple of minutes now since the burial of Buford van Stomm. It had been quick and hasty, right after the wolves had left. We had to hurry on with our mission. We didn't know if any of those wolves would come back, and there will become none to save Splinter. Right now, Ferb and I were busily working(Phineas was totally out of it) on a satellite-like thing, the original had been destroyed. With it's gigantic tubes of electricity and it's gigantic size, it was huge.

I looked up at Ferb, who was at the top of the thing. "Ready Ferb?" I asked. Ferb made a gesture that I took as a yes. "Okay then!" I smiled as I pushed down the giant on button. This had to be the first time I've ever built something. But to find out, Ferb wasn't ready. Electricity buzzed all around the machine, busting it. I yelped in shock. Something pulled me back right before a zap of electricity hit right where I used to be. I looked up to see Phineas.

"You saved me."

"Well, of course I did. I had to save my fake girlfriend, right?" He winked at me.

"But Ferb's on top of it!"

"What!"

We both looked up to see Ferb, slowly trying to get down. Then before, anyone could've done anything, electricity hit. Ferb was dead.

The computer suddenly turned on right a second later, and said, '' What do you need Master Elomisto Muterzilsm?"


End file.
